


Subjugation

by ivoryandhorn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, what's necrophilia except with undead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your services have greatly pleased me, betrayer. Allow me to reward you with a further eternity of service as my slave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugation

"Is this wise, sire?"

"I have need of servants, Kel'thuzad. He is undoubtedly useful in this present form, but I require more of him in the battles to come."

He heard, rather than felt, Kel'thuzad rest a hand on his pauldrons. The bony clicks sounded unreasonably loud in the icy vastness of the throne room. "My lord, the last time you enbodied one of your servants..."

Arthas waved him off. "Sylvanas was an aberration. A mistake. One I will not make again." He gestured to the cadaver rimed with frost, laid out on a slab of stone. "I have taken extra precautions, as you can see. I called you here to look them over for me."

The lich drifted over, trailing smoke, and examined the symbols seared into the frozen flesh. "Abeth...horos...modhu...my lord, these are...very powerful bindings you have." The creatured looked at him, admiration in his voice. "I can see no flaws in your craftsmanship."

The Lich King nodded; in truth, Arthas had not expected anything else, but the confirmation of necromancer trained as Kel'thuzad had been in the deathly arts eased some tension. "Very well. Leave me, Kel'thuzad. Return to Naxxramas. I will call you once I have need of you again."

Once the lich had left, he summoned the spirit to his throne room--the wailing thing screamed into existence, hovering sullenly in the air, only the suggestion of long ears left to mark him as one of the night elves.

"Hello, Illidan," he said, not without a certain amount of satisfaction in his voice. "How has undeath treated you?"

The thing gnashed its teeth and glared, but they were the actions of a mindless beast. Soon, though...

"Well, I see," Arthas said aloud. "Your services have greatly pleased me, betrayer. Allow me to reward you with a further eternity of service as my slave." He reached inside for the power that hovered a paper's thickness away--deeper than any ocean, vaster than any sea--and touched one gauntleted hand to the body he had pilfered from the Black Temple.

The thing screamed, writhed in soulless agony as the spell brutally stretched and tore it into shape, binding it inch by inch to the body from whence it had come. It was over in an instant. Slowly, the stiff body twitched beneath its coating, ice cracking and sliding off in sheets. The being that emerged was far removed from the being it had been before; skin leached of color, horns curling tighter around the head, wings no more than blackened stumps. The slashes of fel magic that had covered his chest in life were now overlaid by burnt black symbols in undeath. Illidan turned slowly, reaccustoming himself to the weight of fleshly limbs, before he spotted Arthas.

"You--!" he growled, muscles bunching to leap.

"Stay," Arthas commanded. The undead elf froze. "Come."

Illidan's body slowly straightened and marched stiffly over. Decay had not touched the clean muscles of his form, Arthas had made sure of it. The look of thwarted fury on the elf's face as his body moved divorced from his will was a thing of beauty. 

"As you have no doubt deduced," Arthas intoned, "you are completely subordinate to my will. Stop." The elf stopped moving, the faint glow of his eyes beneath their covering trained with loathing in Arthas' face. The Lich King watched with immense satisfaction. The bindings worked perfectly; Sylvanas had never displayed such trouble faking her servitude.

"I promised you eternity of service, did I not?" he asked. Illidan nodded stiffly. "Very well." Arthas reclined on his throne. "On your knees, elf. Let me show you exactly what service you will be honored to provide to your one true king."


End file.
